


Breakfast in Bed

by Yumenaris



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, if this is horrible I’m sorry it’s like 3am but I wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenaris/pseuds/Yumenaris
Summary: Poor Ren has a cold, so Natsuki decides to surprise him.





	Breakfast in Bed

Ren groaned as he rolled over in bed, the sun shining through the blinds too harsh for his poor, barely-awake vision. The other side of the bed was empty and cold, adding on to the splitting headache he had from his ridiculous cold he had caught from the previous night. He closed his eyes in an attempt to try and go back to sleep before he heard the bedroom door open and the sweet voice of his boyfriend ring in his ears.

“Ren? Are you awake?” The blonde, fluffy haired male asked softly as he entered the room.

Ren sniffled a bit as he shifted to sit up a bit. “Nope, sound asleep,” He answered

Natsuki chuckled in response as he made his way to the bed, breakfast tray in hand. “I made you breakfast!” He said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Ren and carefully placing the tray in his lap. “I thought a nice homemade meal might help you feel better, so I fixed this up extra special for your cold!” 

Ren nearly had to squint as Natsuki’s smile could have very well blinded him in that moment. “Thank you, Shinomi,” He smiled back drowsily before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Natsuki’s cheek. “It smells amazing as always,” He added as he began to dig in to the meal, meanwhile Natsuki had gone to close the blinds to make a room a bit darker for Ren to be able to rest.

It wasn’t a very large meal, as the cold had somewhat killed his appetite, but it was just enough to hit the spot for the time being. Ren gave a pleased sigh as he set the tray aside on the dresser, taking one last sip out of his bedside glass of water before laying back down.

Natsuki, who was still in his pajamas, removed his apron and set it aside before climbing into bed with Ren, immediately wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

“You know you really shouldn’t sleep so close when I’m sick,” Ren hummed. “I wouldn’t want you to get sick because of me.”

Natsuki shook his head slightly before burying his face in Ren’s hair. “I’m immune when it comes to you,” He giggled softly. “Besides, love is the best medicine~”

“That’s not how the saying goes,” Ren chuckled lightly in response, giving a soft yawn as he closed his eyes.

“It is now,” Natsuki smiled as he played a bit with Ren’s hair to help lull him back to sleep.

“Alright, you win, then,” Ren gave a little smile of his own as he already began to drift back off to sleep. “Love you,” He added in a sleep-slurred tone.

“I love you too,” Natsuki replied as he gave Ren a soft kiss on his forehead. “Now get some rest,” He said as the sick man fell asleep nuzzled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my favorite NatsuRen artist,, if ur reading this I love u


End file.
